


【炯灼炯】Partner

by y7844



Series: 繩索ABO [1]
Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:29:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23947711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/y7844/pseuds/y7844
Summary: *這篇是炯灼，但是同系列的文可能是灼炯，故改一下標題。*ABO設定*灼B→O*一堆私設、過去捏造、還沒當監視官梗概：《搭檔突然成了Omega我只能和他結合了。》
Relationships: Kei Mikhail Ignatov/Shindo Arata
Series: 繩索ABO [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1790086
Kudos: 3





	【炯灼炯】Partner

1

「慎導先生、慎導先生，醒醒。」身穿白袍的女子搖醒了他，灼茫然的睜開雙眼，馬上理解到自己身處的地方——「醫院？」

「沒錯，您昨天因為初次發情期引發的高燒，由家庭自動化系統通報異常，將你送來醫院，您得慶幸不是在公開場合發生。」

發情期代表什麼慎導灼不可能不知道。「我不是Beta？」灼喃喃的反問著。

對醫療機構有所認識的灼，知道這時候成為Omega可是一件麻煩的事。

「由Beta轉變為Omega，通常是出生時的誤判，平均在16至18歲間會發生初次發情熱時會發現，在西比拉系統逐漸施行之後，這種誤判機率相當小。而你已經22歲了，非常罕見。」醫生以觀察的眼神看著慎導灼，「請問昨天有發生什麼事嗎？」

「父親⋯⋯在前幾天過世了。」

個人簡歷中只有寫父母雙亡，並未載明確切日期。

「咦，可是您的色相仍非常乾淨。」摯親過世通常會使色相短期變得混濁，不過才時隔一天，恢復的太快了⋯⋯「啊，原來是心理因素誘發您性別的轉換嗎？過度的悲傷導致自體自發性的補償⋯⋯」醫生說著說著陷入了沈思。

不是的。不是悲傷而是憤怒。父親不可能自殺，那是謀殺。

灼在內心尖銳地叫喊著，表面始終沈默著，他知道這種話不是能講給醫生聽的，於是他假裝露出難受的表情。

一旁機器的心靈指數色相檢測圖表立刻產生了變化，機器發出「滴滴」的聲響。

「抱歉，慎導先生，晚點讓諮商師來看看您。」醫生不可使病患的色相惡化，今天不是能繼續探究的時機。「我們談點別的，關於您的Omega性別，已經超過一般Omega的適婚年齡了，為了身體與心理需求，請一個月內儘快結番。」

「⋯⋯我明白。」

「雖然慎導先生年紀有點大了，但是看您的大學表示是相當聰明的孩子呢，肯定不少優秀Alpha會遞交結番申請的吧。」

醫生留下了寬慰的話後便離開病房。

但是面對這樣的話，慎導灼拉動著束縛自己的Omega 頸圈，連苦笑都笑不出來，沉默的表現正也符合「色相惡化」的狀況。

——心靈指數⋯⋯會保護你的。

不知道從什麼時候開始，灼知道自己能控制自身的心靈指數。

這份異於常人的技能，他從未向任何人吐露，也無法談起。

2

炯一向聽從灼的判斷，被指示著平躺在床上，眼睛上被束縛著黑帶，讓灼去主導。

——灼？在嗎？請接受我的結番請求。

炯耳邊傳來衣服摩擦聲響，接著是衣物一件一件的掉落聲，最後一聲是有些特殊的，帶著金屬扣環的物品的掉落⋯⋯

——不，不可能接受。

過份甜膩的、熟悉但卻本該陌生的費洛蒙蔓延開來至整間房間，兩人無處可逃。

灼跨坐在炯身上，一言不發地解開他的褲頭，似乎是想速戰速決儘快完成這場結合。

——請接受。我們說好的要一起尋求真相。

炯下意識施展他在軍中學到抵抗Omega費洛蒙的方法，但是效果不如從前顯著。

他不想表現得太過強烈，因為那是他純真的夥伴。

他卻無法抵禦灼的氣息，因為那是他信賴的夥伴。

縱使內心再如何對立，身體反應可是相當的忠實傳達，他完全勃發的、異於日本人尺寸的性器暴露在灼的面前。

在雙方越來越紊亂的呼吸中，他聽到灼一聲輕笑，實在不懂這時候笑是什麼意思，讓炯又加深一份羞恥感。

——炯，這並不是結番的理由。

他的性器被灼用手抓住底部，頂端接觸到濕潤的入口，不斷嘗試進入，直到兩人的股間都是灼流下滑膩的液體，還是停滯不前，「唔⋯⋯」灼表現的有些困難，連炯都感覺到灼的吃力。

炯伸手扶住灼光裸的腰，正想開口說話，灼就一鼓作氣的坐下。

「啊啊......！」

——這是理由。日本所謂的「理想Alpha」都是一群沙文主義，難道你想被關在家裡生孩子？如果當了家庭主婦還想調查？

這魯莽的舉動讓灼難以自制的向後傾倒，炯連忙拉住他，讓他躺在自己的胸膛上。

顧不上連結處的強烈快感，他更擔心的是灼在他的身上不停的顫抖著。「灼⋯⋯？」

——會有辦法的。

灼沒有回覆，炯立刻慌張了起來。

然而眼睛不能視物，看不到灼的狀況。

炯扯下眼睛上的黑帶。

——⋯⋯我不想再失去任何人了，灼。

3

灼正處於一種放空的狀態，他的瞳孔對於炯的揮手是有反應的，看起來狀態不算太糟，得讓他休息片刻。

炯想讓灼躺在床上會相當舒服一些，但是灼的手不自覺地一直抓著炯，炯無奈地將光裸的灼抱在懷裡——或許這裡現在對灼最舒適的地方。

但對炯而言，是場煎熬的苦行。本來嚐到一口美食，卻被迫中斷，還得近距離聞著美食的味道，不能下口。

隨著感受到灼的顫抖慢慢平緩下來，炯稍微拉開彼此距離，低聲詢問：「灼，還好嗎？」

「炯⋯⋯沒事啦，繼續吧。」灼對炯露出一絲恍惚的笑容。

炯曾經對灼說過，結番對於Alpha還是Omega都是很重要的抉擇，不想依賴費洛蒙，更不想因為性別適合而草率決定，然而這樣的純情被灼突如其來的性別轉換給打碎了。

灼想著，那就由自己主導並承擔起責任，但是灼不知道真正的發情期是這樣難以忍受，也從來不知道自己的身體是這樣的敏感。

或許是初次以Omega的身份面對身為Alpha的炯，嗅著他的氣息、看著他的身體對灼都是全新的感受，令他無法自拔地想要更多，他曾試著壓下，卻越來越急躁。

而進入時的衝擊，正是擊潰他最後一道理智的防線，竟然在未射精的狀況下直接高潮，軟得一塌糊塗。

炯看著灼這樣的笑容，鬆了一口氣，又忍不住生他的氣，捏了一把灼的臉頰，「我從別人口中才得知你變成Omega⋯⋯為什麼不跟我說？笨蛋灼！」

「⋯⋯原本我想自己解決，哪個Alpha都差不多⋯⋯嗯唔⋯⋯」

炯並不是想聽到這樣的回覆，雙眼對上灼看似可憐又難掩情慾的琥珀色眼眸，忍無可忍抓著起灼在他臉上的手，反過來扣著十指交纏，並吻上了灼。

這個的男人總是咨意妄為，與其事後聽他的辯詞，反正從來說不過他，不如身體上讓他明白來得直接。

是的，炯根本不想讓與灼給任何人，他甚至想要一條繩索，套住灼，讓他不要離開自己的視線範圍。他表面說著什麼擔心的話語，那全都是佔有慾作祟，害怕就此失去他。

「嗯嗯⋯⋯」灼只能承受炯粗暴而衝動的親吻——灼不會否認剛才的回答是刻意激怒炯，讓他得到了想要的回禮——被炯單手抱著上下兇狠地抽插著後穴，沉溺於炯帶來的快感。

沒有任何做愛技巧，但是灼卻覺得舒服，被完全信賴的夥伴佔有竟然如此充實。

灼被放倒在床上，炯嫌太熱了，脫去自己汗濕的上衣，專心的看著自己身下臣服的獵物——炯的手壓著灼的上半身向下，而臀部盡量抬高。

灼的柔韌任由炯輕易地擺弄著他的身體，讓炯更輕鬆地插入他的深處。

生氣歸生氣，炯依然疼惜著灼，知道背後式對於初次承受的灼而言，是最輕鬆的體位。

「⋯⋯哈啊、炯⋯好深⋯⋯」灼毫不掩飾的呻吟著，臀部隨著炯的插入而迎合著，放蕩而忘情。

炯以前從未這種視角看待自己的青梅竹馬——全身上下泛著紅潤、充滿色氣地止不住喘息的灼，並不覺得詭異，反而硬得不能再硬，全部發洩在灼身上。

炯發現到撞擊何處會使灼甬道收緊，讓他食髓知味地不停進攻，雙方不間斷嘗到一波一波的快感，灼的叫聲也逐漸高昂——

炯狠狠咬住灼的後頸，同時射精到灼的深處，完成最終標記。

脖子上的疼痛使得灼的快感更加深刻，收緊著炯的性器，灼迎來最後的高潮。

他們就此正式結為伴侶。

過了一段時間，炯終於射完。

炯抱著灼享受結番帶來的餘韻，頭蹭了蹭灼的脖頸，感受著兩人的費洛蒙互相掺染著對方的味道。

「再來一次⋯⋯想要⋯⋯」熱意再次於體內翻騰著，灼渴求起他的Alpha，全身全心都交付給他的存在，世界僅此的只有炯。

炯無條件辛勤地回應灼的要求，壓著灼幹了無數次。

灼被逼到射都射不出，只能承受炯源源不絕的射入。

最後，炯小心翼翼地退出灼的身體，雖然大部分精液皆會由灼的體內吸收，但實在量太多了，不少流了出來，趕緊拿了衛生紙擦拭乾淨。

灼完全攤倒在床上，昏昏欲睡，一旦鬆懈下來，才感受到被狠狠地按著做的身體，是多麼的痠痛——炯搖醒他，遞給一人一瓶營養劑，成分有避孕的配方，「不能睡，先喝完。」

「⋯⋯真麻煩，」灼打著哈欠抱怨起來，聲音異常沙啞。勉強坐起身，一口氣喝完，「咦，好喝。」營養劑意外地順口，灼意猶未盡地舔了舔嘴唇，不知道這個牌子外面能不能訂購。

「我這瓶剩下給你？」

「哈哈，不用啦。」灼也知道發情期可不會一場就結束，對雙方而言都需要耗費極大精力。反正沒那麼快下一場，灼又重新閉上眼躺下。

灼自從那一天起，沒有一天是好眠，就算入睡也是一片光怪陸離的夢境。而現在炯在他的身邊，灼嗅著兩人交融的費洛蒙，總算安穩的睡了過去。

灼，這樣的我們，是什麼關係？

炯低頭看灼的睡顏，伸手撥正灼凌亂的瀏海，想著該如何定義，不知道想起了什麼，他又臉紅了，暫時不再想更深入的事，他也知道有些事情並不會改變。

炯跟著躺下，摟住他一輩子的夥伴。

End


End file.
